It's Love in the Nightmare
by WillNotTell
Summary: "The guilt was killing him, slowly tearing piece by piece. It was impossible to stand, bear the pain and Draco fell on the knees firmly shutting tearful eyes."  It's one-shot with four different endings. Please, read and review.
1. It's Love in the Nightmare

_Summary: It's been several years after the war and Draco is passing a corridor at the Ministry, when strange things begin to happen. Is it reality or just a horrible dream?_

_A/N I wrote four endings for this short story, but I thought I would post only one. Now, I've changed my mind and here you can read all of them. Please, tell me which one you like the most :)._

_Oh, I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Silence, which had sticky smell of darkness and secrets, stood on his trembling shoulders and small shudders were running through his back. Still, he kept going deeper into the corridor leaving dull thuds and feeling as unvoiced whispers of invisible or non-existent person were getting into his head and telling him to come closer near the darkest room. <em>They<em> wanted him to enter it and made him _want_ that too.

Suddenly, wind came out of nowhere (the corridor had no windows, all doors were closed tight), it was mild as feather would be and chilly like fingers after the morning walk, the wind touched his neck and lightly ruffled white-blond hair. It was uncomfortable feeling, thus he shut his deep grey eyes for a moment, took a breath and continued to walk. Someone or something needed him to get in there. It was an unknown force, power taking over his mind.

As Draco Malfoy finally reached the door he held many feelings fluttering (nothing like butterflies in the stomach) inside, it was curiosity, desire, need… and yet fear, some bad emotions which he did not know how to name, it was more like a sense. Everything was an indelible sense. Draco thought he could not ever forget what was happening, but also he found it hard to believe at the very moment since it seemed so surreal. He might have been dreaming, though why when he could feel that cold spreading on his palm as he touched the handle?

Young man hesitated only a second to open the door and soon was greeted by the Darkness itself. Doors shut harshly behind him, leaving no way out, no fresh wind, just pressing darkness. He could hardly move his chest trying to catch some air – something was holding him, trapping… The heart of his was beating faster and faster, seeming to cause pain with every beat as if needles pierced into his body. Panic struck him and brought the worst memory to life, the worst screams and images which had been haunting him occasionally. It was the night when Snatchers had caught the Golden Trio and brought them to the Manor.

"_What have YOU done? You let her die, you let her die in your very eyes! You did nothing, you just stood there…" he didn't assume he was shouting in his head whilst numbly looking at her fragile and yet lifeless body on the marble floor, about which he used to think as precious, it was one of the marks of their wealth and some days he wondered how many things it witnessed through all this time. But now he noticed its coldness… It was dirty, it did not deserve to touch her, it never deserved her… how could he have been so stupid? So blind and did not see who she truly was? A human being, living, dreaming… brilliant human being, as good as he would never manage to be. Why realisation hit him only when the life was ripped out of her? His childhood rival wouldn't ever compete with him at school, they wouldn't ever argue… she wouldn't ever look at him with fierce in those warm brown eyes. He lost all the opportunities to beg her forgiveness, his cowardice ruined everything. It cost her life. _

_He hated her at times, didn't he? Draco was jealous, he was taught to be prejudiced to her kind, but he always fancied her in some way, she was so clever and brave. He respected Hermione Granger though very deep inside. And he hoped he would have a chance to admit that after the war. He hoped Potter would win and things would get better. But he was too scared to help them, do something – that was the biggest mistake and he lost all chances to put things right._

The guilt was killing him, slowly tearing piece by piece. It was impossible to stand, bear the pain and Draco fell on the knees firmly shutting tearful eyes.

It took a moment to realise someone…


	2. The ending No 3

It took a moment to realise someone was breathing shallowly near him.

"And what do you think you are doing? Get out of my way, boy!" Bellatrix screeched.

_Aunt Bella? I heard so clearly, but it couldn't be…_

"Draco?" Now it was his mother voice.

He knew he had to open eyes and when he did there was no time for questioning how and why it was happening. He was at the Manor and this time he _knew_ what to do.

* * *

><p>The girl was examining him in astonishment.<p>

"Why would you save me?"

"Err, personal reasons. You wouldn't believe– "

"Right, do you have any bad intentions then?" Hermione's face gave up how silly she felt asking this, like he would honestly tell her, but words left her lips before she could stop them.

"No, not at all."

"Right." She could not believe even though he looked honest.

"Right."

"OK, this awkward. You saved me and I still can't trust you, but we can't just leave you either–"

"I can take care of myself."

"If it isn't some kind of trickery, you've just made yourself a great Death Eater's target!"

"It isn't. Why do you even care what happens to me?"

"Why? Malfoy, you stood against your family, you are a Death Eater and you risked everything to save me – a mudblood! I'm dreaming or it _is_ trickery. And where are you going?"

"I understand why you can't trust me and I don't want to cause any troubles."

"Oh, please, don't try to play a hero. Again."

"So what do you want me to do?"

She sighed. "We'll think something…"

* * *

><p>It had been years since the war. They were sitting closely together on the couch enjoying each other's company and warmth from the fireplace as they did almost every evening.<p>

She was there, he could feel their skin touching, smell her delicate perfume. Draco wasn't scared anymore of waking up in a different world – world without her.

"You promised to tell me one day." Hermione whispered.

"There's nothing to tell. It was only a nightmare."

She frowned and turned to look at him.

"No, I meant the story how you fell in love with me. You keep saying-"

"I just told you."

"What? I don't-"

Hermione's reaction was not fast enough to stop him from tousling her hair.

"Uh, I miss how bushy your hair used to be." Draco smiled.

She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN I know it's vague and I'm sorry, but I meant it to be that way :D.  
><em>


	3. Other Endings

_A/N Here you can read other three endings, which one do you like the most? _

* * *

><p><strong>The ending No. 2<strong>

It took a moment to realise someone was breathing shallowly near him.

"And what do you think you are doing? Get out of my way, boy!" Bellatrix screeched.

_Aunt Bella? I heard so clearly, but it couldn't be…_

"Draco?" Now it was his mother voice.

He knew he had to open eyes and when he did there was no time for questioning how and why it was happening. He was at the Manor and this time he _knew_ what to do.

* * *

><p>The girl was examining him in astonishment.<p>

"Why would you save me?"

"Err, personal reasons. You wouldn't believe– "

"Right, do you have any bad intentions then?" Hermione's face gave up how silly she felt asking this, like he would honestly tell her, but words left her lips before she could stop them.

"No, not at all."

"Why I believe you?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe… because it's the truth and–"

"Yeah, though I still can't trust you, Malfoy."

"Could you please give me your wand for a second?"

"Sure." She gave it to him without a blink.

"And you say you can't trust me. I didn't even have to tell you why I need it." Draco smiled.

"I-I just… this is weird. You'll think I'm crazy, but I had this dream or something that I-I was dead. And you visited my grave almost every day. I watched you come and go… When I close my eyes I still see the look on your face, like you cared, like you cared more than I could have ever imagined."

* * *

><p>"I care, I care, I care…" the man repeated over and over again as he sat on a white bed in a white room.<p>

* * *

><p>"What should I do, Neville? He asks so many questions."<p>

"Tell Scorpius the truth. He's clever boy, so much like you."

"And just like his father…" even after all these years Hermione felt the same sorrow. "Sometimes I wish I could have killed _her_ with my own hands."

"I know the feeling. I-I saw Draco the other day at St. Mungo's, I don't want to make false hopes but I think, he is doing better… at least than my parents did."

"Yes, there was little, very small progress, though healers don't give any chances of recover. It's been years…" and she did not have any more tears.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending No. 1<strong>

It took a moment to realise someone was calling his name. The voice sounded so familiar and he knew he should open eyes, but he was scared he would not see the person he wished the most.

"Draco." She said again.

And he looked at her – at the brightest light which was put out too soon. She shone as real, making him gaze with admiration. It did not matter if it was some kind of dream, at that moment he felt complete, happy like never before.

Hermione smiled thinly.

"I'm not here to stay."

"I know."

"You have to let me go, Draco."

"I'm sorry…"

"I know and I forgive you, but what you feel isn't real love. I'm dead. I couldn't love you back even if I wanted to."

"I understand… but it feels so real. I love you, Hermione Granger."

She gave him one last smile to keep as a memory and vanished in the dark.

* * *

><p>"How are you, love?"<p>

"A bit tired. Have you already seen the youngest member of the Malfoy clan?" Astoria chuckled.

"Yes, our little Hermione is perfect…" He smiled

"Hermione?" She looked at him confused.

"I just thought that would be a nice name, but if you –"

"No, no. It-it's nice."

"Sure, you wear the same expression as the one when I suggested naming our son Scorpius only by an accident. You like that name now, don't you?"

"Well, yes–"

"I'm sure you'll like this one too." Draco whispered and kissed her gently leaving no other choice just to agree with him again.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending No. 4<strong>

It took a moment to realise someone was breathing shallowly near him.

"And what do you think you are doing? Get out of my way, boy!" Bellatrix screeched.

_Aunt Bella? I heard so clearly, but it couldn't be…_

"Draco?" Now it was his mother's voice.

He knew he had to open eyes and when he did there was no time for questioning how and why it was happening. He was at the Manor and this time he _knew_ what to do.

* * *

><p>The war was over and the whole Wizarding world was enjoying peace. Hermione was looking forward to coming back to Hogwarts for a seventh year, her relationships with Ron were going strong and she was happy.<p>

And still, once in a while she was thinking about _him_. She wondered why then at the Manor Draco stood between her and Bellatrix. Why would he have done that? Was it only an impulse? Whatever his motives were, he saved her life and she wouldn't ever have a chance to thank him.

* * *

><p><em>AN I know they are vague... and I would love to explain everything if you asked me to :)._ _Though here it should stay as it is._ **_Thanks for reading!_**

_PS numbers mean if it was the first idea, second... though I'd written No. 2, when No. 1, No. 4 and the last one was No. 3 :)._.


End file.
